Lost Soul
by YouLookLikeFOOD
Summary: "Everyone made it out. We're all free. So why? Why do I keep hearing these voices? Why do they want me to kill?" Frisk's POV. T for violence and language. Some Soriel.


_You know it's only a matter of time, right?_

 _You know that they're only playing pretend at being your friends, right?_

 _You know that one day, I'm going to win the game, right?_

 _Because at the end of the day, dear Frisk, it's kill or be killed..._

"Wake up, my child."

 _Kill her._

"C'mon lazybones, up and at 'em."

 _Kill them all._

"It's time to wake up, human!"

 _It's the only way you'll ever be free._

 _WAKE UP!_

I bolted upright, panting. Everything around me was a blur, the whole world chaotic and topsy-turvy. Slowly, the room swam into focus... and I remembered where I was.

More importantly, I remembered _who_ I was.

Toriel smiled at me gently, a heavy, furred paw placing itself on my head and stroking my hair. "Good morning, my child. Did you have pleasant dreams?"

I hesitated, then nodded. It was a lie. It was always a lie. But there was no way I could tell her, no way I could worry her with what was going on in my head. What was _always_ going on in my head.

I glanced over to Sans and Papyrus. The sight of them banished the nightmare from my mind as I remembered what had brought them here. Sans, of course, had just been looking for some time alone with Toriel, but Papyrus had insisted that if they were going to have a 'sleepover', he was going to come, too. They'd ended up watching anime all night- recommended by Alphys- which, I was sure, was not what Sans really meant by 'quality time with Tori'.

Nonetheless, they were all here now. I rubbed my eyes and shot out of bed, further banishing the lingering memory of the nightmare from my mind. It was a glorious day, here on the Surface, and I was so happy to be a part of it. This was my life now. This was what 'happiness' meant.

And I wouldn't have traded this life for anything.

And I definitely wouldn't give in to that creeping voice in my dream.

We headed out of the room and to the kitchen, where mom had outdone herself with a spread of pancakes, waffles, and fresh fruit. It all seemed to glisten with how perfect it was. Why would I want it to change?

Helping myself to some pancakes that I quickly overloaded with syrup, I listened to Sans and Papyrus prattle on happily about what they were going to do today. Papyrus had work, and Sans had Grillby's, though Papyrus continually insisted that he should get an actual _job_ as opposed to 'hanging out in that greasy place' all day.

Sans simply shrugged, much to my and mom's amusement, and Papyrus' rage.

"Who's taking me to school today?" I finally interrupted the conversation to ask. I stuffed my face full of pancakes as Toriel answered, "Mettaton. His tour ended last week, remember? And he's been pestering me to spend time with you." She planted a kiss on the top of my head as she sat. "And I certainly don't blame him."

I gave a little giggle and finished eating.

Once I was dressed and ready for school, I headed towards the sunlit window where a small yellow flower dozed. He must've sensed my approach, however, because he looked up at me.

"Ah," he said, in a very unfriendly tone. "Hello, Frisk."

"Mornin' Flowey." I responded, giving him a swift kiss to his petals, much to his embarassment. "I'm off to school!"

He grunted out a reply, but when I waved goodbye to him, he waved back with a single leaf. Or maybe it was just the wind.

Mettaton picked me up right on time, which wasn't as unusual as you'd think. He was known for being fashionably late- as he must be all things fashionable- but never when it came to me.

I hopped into his limo- a gloriously bedazzled black number that sparkled with a subtle pink shimmer- and sat down next to him.

"Frisk, darling!" he cried, fussing with my hair and looking dissapprovingly at my uniform. "Honestly, why they make you wear something so terribly bland will forever be a mystery to me. Fortunately, I came prepared." He reached deep into a thick black bag and pulled out a single earring, which he pinned to my ear before leaning back to survey his handiwork. "It's a start," he said huffily. "I _will_ be discussing this 'uniform' business at the PTA meeting tonight, I'll have you know. I will _not_ have my _darling_ Frisk parading around in something so tastelessly _boring._ "

Napstablook's newest song started playing through the speakers and I blanched. Of course, the PTA meeting. I'd forgotten all about it. Well, that was going to be interesting. If Sans wasn't busy fighting with one person, then Mettaton was busy fighting with the others. And that wasn't even when goat dad showed up. " _I declared war on humans once, and I'm not afraid to do it again!"_ he'd muttered to me last time. He hadn't meant it, of course, but it had made us both laugh; mostly because all the other monsters seemed ready to agree with that.

After a while, we pulled up to the school, and I got out of the limo, waving goodbye to Mettaton, who winked and waved airily. I saw a number of girls looking at him as though ready to swoon. If this was an anime there'd be hearts floating everywhere.

I was heading towards the classroom- I had no real human friends to play with before school, as they were all rather intimidated by my standing with the monsters, or outright hostile towards me, due to their parents' beliefs about said monsters- when it happened.

It was slow at first. A creeping sensation in my eyes, like the there were spiders crawling along the edges of my vision. Blackness seeping into my ears, red in my gut, and the sound of bleak laughter crawling down my spine.

And then I was no more.

I was pulled out of it suddenly. By what, I couldn't tell you; just that I was free.

But... _not,_ at the same time.

 _Kill or be killed, my dear Frisk._

The voice was loud, louder than it had been in a long time. Louder than it had been since I was in the Underground. I looked around myself, but there was no one. As usual.

And then I looked up.

The sun was low in the sky; close to setting. I blinked, startled; it was just morning, wasn't it? And where was I? I looked around and found that I was on a street I recognized, far from the school. Closer to home than to the school; and if it really was late in the day, then...

An unnerved feeling in my stomach, I headed down the street, back home. I'd been hiding this for too long. If this was causing blackouts- and that's what this seemed like, a blackout- then there was no way I was going to keep this silent any longer. I had to tell mom. I had to tell Sans; he'd know what to do.

Right?

I started to run, feeling a sense of panic that I couldn't quite explain. Every step closer to home seemed like a step closer to some unknown, unnamed horror. The shadows stretched out behind me, tall, lanky, gangly creatures of the night.

By the time I finally made it home, I was drenched in sweat, gasping for breath. I hesitated outside of the door, not sure what my apprehension was, not sure why I was so scared of what might be inside...

And then I realized that the door was already open.

Not wide open, but open enough to tell me; someone else had been here. It wasn't mom- it couldn't be mom, she didn't get off work until long past night- and the only other person in the house was Flowey.

I stepped inside.

And gasped.

The whole place was trashed. Like someone had ransacked our home, but without that kind of purpose or drive. If the person who did this was looking for something, they weren't looking very hard. No, the intent here seemed to be pure, creeping _malice._ I could sense it in every upturned couch cushion, in the scratched off paint on the walls.

A sickening thought hit me, and I immediately started to call out for the one person who would have witnessed this carnage happening: _"FLOWEY!_ Flowey, where are you?!"

No response. Feeling sick, I started to run around the house, first to his sunlit windowsill then, when he wasn't there, to all the other places he liked to frequent. He was in none of them.

And then _I_ was the one trashing the house, desperately searching for my petaled friend. "Flowey!" I kept calling out. "Flowey, come on, this isn't funny! Where are you?! FLOWEY!"

No response. Taking in a deep breath, knowing he would kill me for this if he was here, I shouted the name no one else knew: "ASRIEL! _ASRIEL!"_

Only silence from the ruined home.

I stumbled back, trying to keep myself from collapsing. If he didn't answer to that name then he wouldn't answer at all.

Flowey was gone.

I fell to the floor at last and curled up in a ball. This couldn't be happening. This couldn't be happening.

 _I won't_ _ **let**_ _it happen._

There it was. That unknown power inside of me. My 'determination', Alphys had called it. _I won't let this happen. I'm going to find whoever did this. I'm going to find Flowey._

 _Unless..._

A thought struck, and the determination was knocked clean out of me. _Unless the person who did this... was me._

I'd missed a lot of time. It had been morning, now it was evening...

But if I did this... no, I couldn't have. But if I had...

I couldn't tell anyone. Not mom, not Asgore, not even Sans. If I told them about the blackout it would be the same as an admission of guilt. And what if it _wasn't_ me? The real culprit might still be out there.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed mom, then, once I was off the phone with her, I dialed Sans. Calling in the calvary.

But who was the real villain here?

 **A/N: Okay! So first off, I have no idea if this is going to go anywhere. I just** _ **really**_ **wanted to write an Undertale story. Please review to let me know if you think I should continue, or even if you think I shouldn't. :) Reviews help me a** _ **lot**_ **and they let me know if I should continue these stories. Anyway. Let me know!**

 **(And please don't just say 'update' that doesn't help it just puts a lot of pressure on me. ^^;)**

 **Also, the 'T' Rating is subject to change.**


End file.
